


Koksoo

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Do you know why Kim Jing Kok took care of his body so much?
Kudos: 2





	Koksoo

Do you know why Kim Jing Kook took care of his body so much? Wearing layers of clothes in winter without caring that he was called steamed meat bun by others?

Lee Gang Soo stirred the hot ginger lemon tea with a smile on his lips. He poured honey instead of sugar, and used only small amount of it, or his hyung would refuse to drink it. He brought the tea to the only room in that flat and put the hot steaming cup on the side table next to the bed where the buff body of Jong Koo curled helplessly under the blanket.  
“Hyung, drink this. I made this myself, so there won't be any preservatives like in the instant drinks," Gwng Soo said, gently waking the so called tiger lovingly. Kim Jng Kook didn’t budge, yet he made a soft grumbling sound and Gwag Soo took it as a yes-please-feed-me. So with a hidden strength that he never showed to anyone except his hyung, Gwag Soo helped the commander to a sitting position and began checking his temperature by touching their forehead together.  
Kim ong Kook is usually healthy, so healthy that sometime he looked like a robot that never need a rest. But once he got sick, he’ll become a robot with a drained battery, unable to move at all.

Maybe because he always forced himself to the limit until his body cannot endure anymore.  
His mother had told Gwng Soo when he saw the weak Kim Jong Kook for the first time in his parent’s house, how she had always been the one who took care of this helpless commander everytime he got sick. That was also one reason why Jong Kook and his mom were kind of reluctant when Gwng Soo suggested them to live together.  
Lucky for Gang Soo because finally she let him to move in with Gwang Soo. She even gave Gang Soo a one night and two days tutorial on How To Take Care Of My Baby (complete with a test at the last day). That’s what made Gwag Soo well prepared for this kind of event.  
well, truth be told, this was what he had been waiting for, ever since they started living together.  
Sure, he treasured the time of other romantic events like watching movies that his hyung loves so much (he still remembered his amusement at watching Jog Kook's flooding tears because of some romantic scene), their meals together, sometimes they even cooked together (that nasty chicken breast salad with no dressing), working out together (ok, maybe not) and many other private events he would not tell anyone, ever.  
But this day, the day the Sparta lost his power and fragile enough to let him do whataver he wanted, was his dream. Gwag Soo smiled with a satisfaction when he touched the cup to Jng Kook's lips and he obediently opened his mouth.  
wang Soo put the empty cup on the table before rewarding his hyung a light peck on his sharp nose, giggled, and then decided to gave him an extra reward by hugging him. For once his hyung didn’t resist, and Gang Soo couldn’t be happier, it was like having a big teddy bear for himself.  
“

Kkhh... Soo-yah, you’ll get sick too..." Jong Kook mumbled, followed by a cough then cleared his throat.

“I don’t mind hyung, you’re too tempting like this."  
Jong Kok furrowed his eyebrows, “You like to see me suffer? Traitor.. Aren't you my boyfriend?"

Gang So kissed his lover’s lips to shut him up, “Of course not, I want my hyung to be healthy too, that’s why I'm holding myself now. You should praise me, hyung."

Jong Koo grinned weakly as the younger man made a puppy eyes at him, expecting a pat he well-deserved.  
A sudden noise from the kitchen broke their intimate time, “Oh, the porridge," Gwng Soo moved away from Jong Kook.  
“... But I'm already full...” Jong Kok pouted, glancing at the empy cup beside him, calculating the calories he had consumed.  
“Hyung, you have to eat!" Gang Soo said, “so I can give your medicine properly later," he winked and left the room in skip, ignoring KJK’s flustered face and protest about his choice of medicine.


End file.
